chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Greenway
Alec Greenway is an evolved human who works as a field agent for the Organisation. He also works as a Trainer in the Jack Calwin Training Facility. Alec lives in New York and is married. History Alec is originally from Birmingham, England. He moved to New York at a young age and discovered he had abilities. Learning how to use them as well as how to control them, he discovered he was quite strong and gifted. He later discovered The Organisation and decided to join them to help people like him. He worked in training people and slowly his rank got higher and higher. He now plays a key role in Jack Calwin Training Facility. Later on, finding out that his friend and boss Jack Calwin was facing his worst nightmare, he decided to try and help stop it from happening. He realised that the cause was Kayleigh Calwin (Jack's daughter), who had accidentally made her father's nightmares become real using mental projection. Alec planned to stop this from happening and abducted the baby. His plan was to kill Kayleigh and then heal her so that the nightmare will go. Jack tried to stop him, but failed, and the plan was successful. Kayleigh was later revived. Alec was later asked by Dani Petrelli to help save the future version of her son. He decided to help her by breaking into their enemies' base with her, and using his ability of belief induction to break through the corruption which enslaved the young man. Alec Petrelli was named after him in his honour. Evolved Human Abilities [[Sensory Shield|'Sensory Shield']] Alec has the ability to confuse the senses of other people. Initially he thought he had the ability to become invisible, but this wasn't the case. He cannot completely stop the senses from working, but he can create an invisible shield around himself which prevents the senses of others from detecting him. He was shown to be able to disorient the senses of people around himself, making him pratically invisible, but Alec can stop all of the senses from perceiving him, thus meaning he can't be seen, smelled, heard, tasted or felt when being touched. Alec has learned that he can also pass on his shield to others whilst touching them. This too will make them unseen and protected by the senses of others. It is unlikely that he can pass on his shield without the need of contact and it is unknown how many people he can shield with physical contact. [[Belief Induction|'Belief Induction']] Alec's ability of belief induction allows him to make other people believe in what he says. He can make people believe that what he is saying is the truth, no matter what they originally think. Belief induction can allow him to change what a person thinks in order for them to agree with him, and he can even change a person's religious beliefs by telling them their religion is wrong.'' '' The ability is stronger than other similar ones, as he can break through the effects of corruption or persuasion if he repeats himself enough times. This is because his ability does not persuade, it actually makes people believe in his words. However for this ability to work, people need to hear what he is saying, and if they cannot, the ability will not work on. Transmogrification Alec's last ability is the power to turn himself into inanimate objects. With extreme concetration, the ability can be used to turn others into inanimate objects too. There has not been shown any limit of what inanimate object Alec can turn himself or others into. However it is pressumed that the object will need to be of similar size to himself. It is not sure what will happen if Alec was to turn someone into an inanimate object and then leave them- if they will return back to their normal form eventually or if they'd remain the same. However it can be presumed that they will stay in the same form as Alec put them in, as Alec has always shown to consciously undo the process. Physical Appearance Alec has been described as having a nice smile and hair that is "thick", "brown" and "bushy". Not much is said about his general appearance, except that he is of average height and is described by his wife as the ideal husband. This may refer to his physical appearance, or it could be due to the fact that he has a nice personality and is loving. He has light blue eyes and is also said to have a "friendly face all of the time". Because of this, people tend to trust him, but this could also be due to use of his ability of belief induction. It is not known if he looks like his brother as his brother always changes his appearance, copying others. However he does share some similarities to his father, like the same eye colour and hair colour. It is unknown if he shares any traits with his mother as she has never been shown. Etymology Alec is a variation of the name Alexander which means "the protector of man". This could be in referance to how Alec protects and helps people in his work. His surname of Greenway is originated from the old English word Grene, meaning "path" or "road". Category:Characters